Là où tu ne mettras pas les mains
by Ulne
Summary: L'histoire d'un de ces drames du quotidien qui nous déchire le cœur ou plutôt celui de Kyoraku. Non, vraiment quoi de pire qu'une bouteille brisée et des dossiers en plus?


Shunsui Kyoraku fanfic: Là où tu ne mettras pas les mains.

Rating: M

Pairing: Kyoraku-Nanao

Disclamer: j'en pleure tous les jours, mais ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

N/A: Hum cet Os peut être considéré comme une sorte de suite au "chat et l'écharpe", puisqu'il se situe peu après la discussions de Shunsui et Byakuya, cependant il peut largement être lu sans consulter ce dernier.

* * *

L'air était doux, paisible, et le soleil couchant embrasait le Seireitei de ses longs rayons fauves. En ce début de printemps le lieu semblait être plus paisible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en plus d'un an. Cependant dans ce cadre idyllique se jouait un de ces drames du quotidien qui font bien peu de bruits et marquent les coeurs. Ou plutôt, qui, dans ce cas précis, faisait beaucoup de bruit au sein de la huitième division.

- _Enfin Nanao chérie, pourquoi avoir jeté cette bouteille de saké, elle ne t'avait rien fais !_

Ladite Nanao chérie ne semblait pas le moins du monde repentante de l'acte lâche et ignoble qu'elle venait de pratiquer, à savoir détruire sans remords une pauvre petite bouteille innocente.

- _Pour la simple raison qu'elle ne vous aurait certainement pas aidé à finir la pile de dossier sur votre bureau, r_etorqua-t-elle au malheureux capitaine.

- _Tu es tellement défaitiste, moi je suis persuadé qu'elle m'aurait donné le courage d'attaquer cette montagne de papier, s_e défendit l'homme au kimono rose avec force et entrain.

- _C'est justement parce que vous perdez votre temps avec de telle chose que cette montagne de papier existe._

Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard de son supérieur et y resta. Son lieutenant avait toujours une remarque parfaitement raisonnable à opposer à chacune de ses plaintes. Pour son plus grand malheur à lui, elle était une des rares personnes à posséder assez de volonté pour vouloir le pousser à travailler, et de patience pour le forcer à le faire! Mais le temps était si doux, l'air si calme, tout l'invitait à la paresse plutôt qu'au labeur... Il tenta donc encore une fois de raisonner son adorable bourreau.

- _Enfin, pense donc que je viens de passer une dure journée, remplie de réunions plus ennuyeuses les une que les autres auxquelles tu m'as forcé à assister, et tu voudrais pousser la cruauté jusqu'à me forcer à travailler à une heure aussi avancée du jour?_

- _Si vous ne vous étiez pas caché dès votre retour pour éviter ce travail, vous n'auriez pas à le faire maintenant,_ trancha la jeune femme d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discution.

- _Caché...Quel mot barbare, j'ai simplement cherché un endroit calme où me reposer voilà tout, _argumenta-t-il en vain.

-_ Étant donné l'énergie dont vous avez fait preuve pour tenter d'encourager le capitaine Kuchiki à vous suivre dans vos beuveries, je doute fort que vous ayez eu besoin de repos._

Shunsui grimaça. Si cet aristocrate frigide avait bien voulu accepter la proposition ils seraient tous les deux tranquillement entrain de finir leurs verres, quoi qu'il soit peu probable que son collègue prenne autre chose que du thé...

_Je ne vois l'intérêt de rechauffer mon esprit dans les brumes de l'alcool, mise à part entacher ma réputation._

Allons donc, avec une mentalité pareille pas étonnant qu'il soit plus glaciale qu'une banquise lors de l'hiver polaire. Ceci étant dit le vieux Ginrei avait la même ligne de conduite, mais était-ce une raison pour prendre les habitudes si ennuyeuses de son aïeul? L'intérêt de l'alcool? Mais enfin avait-il vraiment besoin d'un discourt argumenté en trois parties pour comprendre le plaisir qu'il procurait, à l'égal des journées sans dossiers, ou des femmes aimables? Quoi que oui probablement,puisque le jeune homme ne semblait pas partager le goût de son aîné pour la paresse et les nombreux charmes féminins... Quel enfant têtu et borné que ce chef de la sixième division, plus de cent ans et refuser toujours un verre de saké pensez donc!

- _Eh bien justement! Comme je l'ai dis au capitaine, prendre le temps est important, j'ai donc décidé de suivre cette philosophie._

Mais là encore ce fut sa subalterne qui eue le dernier mot.

- _Je suis d'accord avec vous capitaine, vous allez par conséquent prendre le temps de remplir tous ces formulaires, _conclut-elle en asseyant son supérieur devant son bureau pour le plus grand désarroi de ce dernier.

- _Tu parts et me laisses seul face à cette tâche ingrate Nanao chérie_, lui demanda-t-il au comble du désespoir en la voyant s'éloigner. Cependant un rapide signe de tête négatif le rassura rapidement... Pour aussitôt le désespérer!

-_ Je vais chercher les dossiers de la semaine dernière, ceux que vous avez caché dans le placard à archives._

Fichtre...Comment avait-elle fait pour découvrir sa dernière cachette? Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir correctement camouflé cette fichue paperasse entre la pile répertoriant les achats de chaussette de la division, et celle cataloguant les incidents de bureau (car hélas oui, les agrafeuses nouvellement arrivées au Seireitei faisaient bien des victimes.). Quasi-impossible donc de tomber dessus, mais apparemment son lieutenant semblait défier les lois de la logique puisque impossible ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire quand il s'agissait de mettre au travail un certain capitaine au kimono rose.

Résigné, il daigna jeter un coup d'oeil aux papiers qui s'étalaient devant lui telle une mer sans fin. Pourquoi diable le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui? Après tout il faisait son ouvrage aussi bien qu'un autre. Certe, il fallait lui courir après, le trouver, le retrouver, lui arracher ses bouteilles, ses cartes, l'empêcher de dormir, le forcer à rester assis à son bureau, mais une fois tous ces petits détails passés, il faisait un travail plutôt bon, et sans y passer beaucoup de temps encore!

N'était-ce donc pas injuste de le voir uniquement comme l'être feignant qu'il était? Le monde oubliait bien vite que lui aussi par le passé avait été un génie. Un génie coureur de jupon, buveur de saké, et peu sérieux, mais un génie quand même...

Et puis quelle était cette manie qu'avait Nanao de le considérer comme le pire capitaine de tout le Seireitei?!

Kurotsuchi n'était pas réputé pour être tendre, et les expériences qu'il menait sur son second étaient tout sauf saines... Elle lui répétait constamment que quand on les observait lui et Ukitake, il était bien difficile de croire que tout deux étaient les meilleurs amis du monde étant donné leur caractère si différent. Comment un être si doux, fragile, travailleur et attentionné pouvait s'être lié d'amitié avec une personne si irresponsable, séductrice et paresseuse?

Allons donc, pour un peu Jushiro passait pour un ange blanc comme neige (avec de tels cheveux et un tel nom comment s'en étonner?..), et lui pour son âme damnée.

Mais personne n'avait-il assez de bon sens pour supposer que si tout deux s'entendaient si bien le capitaine de la treizième division devait trés bien supporter son attitude et usait parfois des même subterfuges? Si l'on considérait la maladie de l'ange en question il y avait bien des occasions où une pseudo quinte de toux avait servi à alléger la colère du comandant Yamamoto, ou à éviter une visite indésirable. D'ailleurs la façon dont il avait recruté Kaien Shiba son ancien lieutenant pouvait servir à merveille d'exemple type.

Shunsui avait de l'amitié pour le jeune homme, un noble qui comme lui ne refusait jamais un verre avec un de ses subordonnés. Sa nature joviale, sa bonne humeur, et le fait qu'il participait relativement souvent à ses beuveries faisait de lui un personnage totalement agréable et sympathique aux yeux de Kyoraku. Alors quand son meilleur ami lui fit part de son désir de le nommer comme second, il ne pouvait qu'approuver, enfin un officier supplémentaire avec qui festoyer! Seulement voilà, Kaien ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer, et menaçait de ruiner les plans des deux compères, à savoir priver le malade d'un très bon subalterne, et enlever une multitude d'occasions de boire au fêtard. Ils avaient donc décidé d'agir.

Leur victime étant relativement de bonne foi, et simplette par moment, la chose ne fut pas très difficile. Il avait simplement suffi à Ukitake d'imiter une crise d'asthme avec un tel talent que même son ami failli s'y laisser prendre. Il était alors intervenu, grand acteur qu'il était, clamant qu'être dans son état devait être bien douloureux, que chercher un second devait le fatiguer d'avantage, et, en plongeant son regard gris dans celui de leur proie, avait ajouté que refuser la promotion qu'offrait cet homme, c'était presque l'achever, et que si Jushiro perdait la santé et la vie à cause de son attitude, il se ferait un devoir d'achever le responsable, à savoir Shiba.

Le presque mourrant, bon prince, avait alors souffler qu'il ne fallait pas que sa faible condition influence le jeune homme, et que celui-ci était toujours libre de refuser, tout en toussant à fendre l'âme. Bref, acculé comme une bête traquée, le pauvre shinigami ne pouvait qu'accepter le poste, et Ukitake eu son lieutenant, et Kyoraku son compagnon de débauche.

D'ailleurs le capitaine de la huitième division ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi quand lui prétendait être à l'agonie, il n'obtenait qu'un coup de coude de sa subordonnée ainsi que de nouveaux dossiers, tandis que son meilleur ami, avait droit à un lit, un éventail et quasiment des esclaves... Peut-être simplement parce que la condition de ce dernier était souvent réellement mauvaise, mais quand bien même... La vie était injuste, vraiment!

Et pour oublier sa pauvre situation, à savoir aucun esclave et des papiers à perte de vu, il sorti du tiroir de son bureau une petite bouteille grise. Dieu merci cette dernière était toujours intacte. Mais autant ne pas tenter le diable, à savoir Nanao, et en prendre une gorgée rapidement avant qu'elle ne subisse le sort de toutes ses soeurs martyres. À peine le liquide coula-t-il dans sa bouche qu'il fut recraché. Du vinaigre! Elle avait osé vider son précieux alcool pour le remplacer par du vinaigre!

Et c'est un supérieur qui se demandait où pouvait bien aller le monde, et qui n'avait pas rempli la moindre feuille que trouva la jeune femme quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Immédiatement l'individu au kimono rose se plaignit de la conduite inqualifiable de cette dernière.

- _Nanao tu es d'une cruauté sans pareil !_

Guère émue d'une telle appellation, le lieutenant se contenta de déverser la pile de documents, savamment planquée dans le placard à archives, sur le bureau.

- _Non seulement tu me prives de tout saké, mais en plus tu me rajoutes du travail?! Tu veux me tuer à la tâche ma parole!, _s'exclama le pauvre homme désespéré.

- _Aucun risque, l'alcool sera plus sûr de vous achever que le travail, _lâcha-t-elle tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour s'attaquer à la montagne de papier qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

Le silence ce fit, et pendant quelques minutes l'on n'entendit plus que le bruit du pinceau de la shinigamie. Puis de longs soupirs vinrent percer l'atmosphère monotone qui s'était installée. Ces derniers déclanchèrent un froncement de sourcil prononcé chez Nanao. De tels sons ne pouvaient dire qu'un chose: son capitaine s'ennuyait. Or un Kyoraku sans alcool qui s'ennuyait était un Kyoraku dangereux, puisqu'il ne lui restait que deux solutions pour passer le temps. Flirter avec tout individu féminin dans les deux kilomètres, ou la faire tourner folle, ce qui revenait souvent au même.

- _Nanao chérie, pourquoi prends-tu cet air mécontent?_

Difficile de répondre à son supérieur qu'elle envisageait déjà ses futures avances...

- _Être obligée de rester dans cette pièce jusqu'à une heure avancée pour finir VOTRE _

_ouvrage ne me rend pas spécialement euphorique._

Un sourire qui n'augurait pas grand chose de bon s'étala sur le visage du chef de la division. Qu'avait-elle encore dit pour mériter le fameux regard pervers ?

-_ Rester ici jusqu'à une heure avancée pour faire autre chose que finir mon travail t'aurais plû d'avantage?_

La subalterne ne prit pas même la peine de relever le sous-entendu, la force de l'habitude assurément. Tout pendant qu'elle ne rentrait pas dans son jeu, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se lasse, du moins l'espérait-elle.

- Pas plus non.

-Aaah Nanao, ma chère Nanao, comment peux-tu repousser mes avances si froidement, se lamenta le noble faussement déçu.

Le lieutenant retint un haussement d'épaule. Rien de plus simple, vraiment. Elle le connaissait par coeur, et savait qu'il n'était jamais sérieux. Il aimait simplement taquiner, se divertir des autres. Une fois ces paramètres enregistrés, l'envoyer paître était simple, enfantin.

- _En parlant d'avances capitaine, si vous pouviez éviter d'harceler nos jeunes recrues..._

_- Jalouse? _Lâcha-t-il dans un clin-d'oeil avant de le regretter.

Si son second avait bien des aptitudes, l'une d'entre elles était de posséder l'incroyable faculté d'être absolument terrifiante quand elle le désirait ce qui était le cas en cet instant précis.

-_ J'estime qu'effrayer des jeunes filles dès leur premier jour de travail ne les aidera pas à s'adapter correctement à leur nouvel environnement et serait contre-productif._

_- M'enfin Nanao quand je t'écoute j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux satyre..._

_- Si seulement ce n'était qu'une impression,_ retorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Oh, t'entendres me dire cela brise mon coeur, _déclara-t-il feignant l'abattement. _Dire que je te connais depuis ton plus jeune âge et que tu possèdes une si mauvaise image de moi.._

_- Complimenter une petite fille dès son arriver avec un sourire mielleux n'est pas pour inspirer confiance._

_- Allons, tu étais adorable, n'avais-je pas le droit de te le dire?_

_- Votre manière de le déclarer faisait excessivement pédophile.._

_- Ne me confond pas avec Ukitake qui propose constamment des friandises au Capitaine Hitsugaya, _ricana-t-il en se rappelant l'air désemparé du pauvre gamin qui n'osait refuser.

- _Insister pour venir me lire des histoires dans mon lit avec moult grimaces n'était pas mieux._

_- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un remplace Lisa pour tes lectures du soir, de plus tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre tous les sous-entendus, où était le problème?_

_- Le problème est l'existence même de ces sous-entendus!_

L'homme esquissa un sourire avant de répondre.

- _Cependant je ne t'ai jamais touché non?_

Les yeux bleus de la shinigamie se firent plus sombres.

-_Non, jamais_, approuva-t-elle laissant retomber le silence.

Jamais. Pas une seule fois il n'avait tenté des approches plus physiques. Son chef n'était pas un pervers, elle le savait. Enfin pas complètement...

Mais étrangement, bien qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer, cela lui déplaisait. Bien évidemment si il avait tenté quoi que ce soit elle l'aurait repoussé, elle en était certaine, mais ce traitement particulier l'agaçait. Lui qui ne manquait aucune occasion de passer le bras autour du cou de la moindre stagiaire évitait délibérément tout frôlement avec elle. Pourquoi donc? N'avait-elle pas autant de charme que n'importe quelle autre femme? Était-ce parce qu'elle l'obligeait à travailler qu'il en était ainsi? Était-elle donc un simple bourreau qu'il s'amusait à embêter à ses heures perdues?

- _Nanao, pourquoi me détestes-tu?_

La question vint briser le silence pensant.

-_ Vous forcer à travailler ne témoigne pas d'une animosité particulière de ma part, _soupira-t-elle.

- _Me forcer à remplir des dossiers tout en me privant de saké, si cela n'est pas de la haine qu'est-ce? _

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de son second.

-_ Ne pouvez-vous pas être sérieux pour une fois, et cesser de tout tourner en dérision?_

_- Cela serait ennuyeux pour toi comme pour moi..._

_- Dans ce cas ne vous plaignez pas si je dois vous traiter comme un enfant, _le coupa-t-elle en se concentrant de nouveau sur les papiers.

- _Tu me considères vraiment comme un gamin ayant besoin d'une gardienne? _Lui demanda-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux gris songeurs.

- _Je vais finir par le croire, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul plus de deux heures sans vous retrouver dehors, une bouteille en main, loin de vos dossiers._

_- Si je suis sérieux plus de vingt minutes ai-je le droit à un cadeau?_

_- Je doute fort qu'une telle chose arrive un jour... Essayez de remplir ces papiers plutôt que de tenir des paris impossibles._

_- Si je finis mes dossiers en restant sérieux ais-je le droit à une récompense, _insista-t-il.

- _Si vous y parvenez j'aviserai,_ soupira-t-elle sans vraiment y croire.

Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur le visage du capitaine débauché.

_- Une promesse est une promesse, tu ne pourras pas la retirer Nanao, _conclut-il en daignant prendre une pile de document pour la première fois de la soirée.

Et au plus grand étonnement de la jeune femme, pendant plus d'une demi-heure elle n'entendit pas le moindre soupir de lassitude s'échapper des lèvres de son supérieur. Quand cette dernière fut écoulée, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, les papiers étaient triés, classés, et disposés en piles au pied du bureau. Méfiante, elle en relut deux ou trois, afin de vérifier si l'individu rusé n'avait pas simplement rempli trois lignes sur les dix pages recommandées. Étonnamment, aucunes fourberies, tout était bien en ordre.

- _Quand je pense que vous auriez pu tout remplir dès ce matin, _s'indigna le second mécontent d'être resté si longtemps pour une tache qui finalement avait été réalisée en moins de trente minutes.

- _Le ciel était trop bleu pour le moindre travail, et je n'avais pas envie de le faire, _lâcha-t-il en s'étirant.

- _Si seulement vous pouviez être aussi efficace que cela pendant TOUTE la journée, _soupira le lieutenant tout en se levant pour ranger les dossiers.

Une main l'en empêcha, la poussant dos au bureau. Les yeux violets lancèrent un regard perplexe aux gris qui les fixaient.

-_ Capitaine?_

_- Une promesse est une promesse Nanao._

Cette réflexion tira un soupir à la jeune femme. Rapide, elle porta la main à sa poitrine, pour fouiller, devant un Shunsui dérouté, dans son vêtement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en sortie un petit flacon qu'elle jeta au capitaine. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol, attendant toujours une explication.

-_ Les restes de votre saké..._

_- Alors c'est ici que tu l'avais caché,_ s'exclama-t-il amusé de cet endroit incongru.

_- Il fallait bien que je trouve une place où vous ne mettrez pas les mains._

_- Tu es bien optimiste...Après tout j'ai le droit à ma récompense,_ souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'avantage.

- _Il me semble que je viens de vous la donner,_ remarqua la shinigimie calmement.

- _Non non non, j'ai le droit de choisir ce que je veux, ce sont les règles._

_- Quelles règles? Vous n'en avez posé aucune..._

_- Vraiment? C'est un détail que j'ai dû oublier, _avoua-t-il dans un léger rire.

- Vous oubliez beaucoup de détails, particulièrement quand cela semble vous _arranger._

_- Que veux-tu, je possède une mémoire sélective... Bien, et maintenant que vais-je bien pouvoir te demander Nanao, _murmura le supérieur posant ses deux mains sur le meuble de chaque côté de la taille de sa subalterne.

Cette derniere ne repéra pas tout de suite le danger, ou plutôt l'ignora. Après tout seule l'étrange lueur des yeux gris était réellement inquiétante.. Aussi tenta-t-elle vainement de se dégager de la véritable prison humaine qui s'était formée autour d'elle. Fasse à ses efforts inutiles, la jeune femme se résolue à fixer avec agacement son opposant, son habituelle ride d'exaspération barrant son front.

- _Tu es trop tendue Nanao chérie_, tu devrais savoir... Décompresser, sussura le débauché tout en portant ses lèvres sur son oreille.

Cette réflexion eue pour effet de crisper encore plus les muscles du lieutenant, qui cependant ne se debâtit pas. Le capitaine poursuivi sa tâche en descendant rapidement vers son cou, et du cou à la base de la poitrine, sur le mince rayon de chair que laissait filtrer l'habit de son second. Prenant le silence de sa subalterne pour une invitation à continuer, après tout elle savait parfaitement faire part de sa désapprobation, il ouvrit très largement son kimono, ce qui lui laissa libre accès à son buste. Un frisson d'anticipation parcouru la shinigami qui néanmoins ne bougea pas. Trop basse à son goût à lui, il l'asseya promptement sur le bureau.

Enfin satisfait de sa nouvelle position, il décida de s'attaquer à l'ouvrage. Agile, sa bouche parcourue les légères courbes de ce corps qu'il découvrait, tandis que ses mains s'égaraient le long de ses cuisses. Nanao avait toujours été complexée par sa faible poitrine, cependant, même si elle n'égalait pas celle de Rangiku Matsumoto , elle parraissait fort adorable au chef de la huitième division tel qu'il la voyait, blanche et se soulevant au rythme précipité de la respiration de sa propriétaire.

Avide, mais sans précipitations, il décida de savourer cette peau pure qui s'offrait à lui, y traînant les lèvres, la langue, et presque les dents, s'y perdant avec plus de délice qu'une bouteille de saké ne pourrait jamais lui procurer. La jeune femme eu un soubresaut de surprise suivi d'un gémissement presque étouffé, arrachant un sourire non dissimulé à Shunsui. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle avait beau être devant lui, rosée, haletante, elle abordait encore trop de retenu. Alors il décida de jouer avec les deux boutons de chair dressés sur son buste, léchant, embrassant, mordillant, jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux soupirs plus bruyants se fassent entendre.

L'avoir comme ça sous sa bouche, brûlante, tremblante d'un désir mal caché était enivrant, délicieux, jouissif. Il l'aurait dévoré tout entier si il n'était pas d'une nature patiente. Et soudain ce fut lui qui sursauta quand il sentit une main sur le bas de son abdomen. Curieux, il observa sa propriétaire, hésitante et les joues en feu, avant de décidé de la laisser faire. En tremblant, les doigts du lieutenant s'égarèrent le long de l'habit, avant de plonger dans le vêtement. Au contact de la peau fraîche, il frisonna, sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste pour l'arrêter.

La main se fit voyageuse, explorant avec une certaine douceur et appréhension le muscle tendu. Elle entourait, carressait, taquinnait presque cette chaire offerte. Les yeux fermés, le capitaine retint un feulement rauque ainsi qu'un soubresaut. Chaque parcelle d'épiderme que ces doigts touchaient était parcourue d'une décharge électrique, mise à vif par cette main encore innocente et inexpérimentée. D'un geste lest il l'écarta, provoquant une lueur inquiète dans le regard de subalterne. En une phrase il se justifia et la rassura.

- _Ne me rend pas fou trop vite Nanao._

La confusion présente au fond de ses yeux ne la lui rendit que plus attrayante, et brusquement, il joignit leurs lèvres. De bonne grâce, elle lui laissa l'accès à sa bouche, et sa langue vint bientôt s'engouffrer contre la sienne, exigente, brutale et tendre à la fois. Elle était encore maladroite, mais Shunsui sans moquait, ses mouvements encore hésitants ne lui étaient que plus délectables. Finalement, observant amusé que la shinigamie peinait à respirer, il rompit l'échange, pour mieux se plonger dans ses iris bleus.

Il y vit tout ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà et qui était immuable entre eux. Les gemmes de lapis lazulis lui hurlaient qu'elles n'aimaient que lui, n'avaient vécu que pour lui, qu'enfant ce grand homme excentrique les avaient intriguées, qu'elles l'avaient respecté, que malgré leur brutalité elles le respectaient toujours, et que si il fallait qu'elles le poursuivent avec du travail pour qu'il les remarque, elles le feraient. De son côté le regard pour une fois sérieux du noble murmurait qu'au fond il n'y en avait jamais eu d'autre, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui conter des histoires toutes les nuits, mais que la leur valait le coup, qu'il adorait le saké et autres alcools, mais que finalement il la préférait elle.

Et brusquement leurs vêtements parurent de trop, et le chef de la huitième division se chargea de les faire disparaître. Fébriles, ils finirent par se joindre, et il comprit qu'il avait vraiment été le seul. Il fut alors lent et doux au début, se contentant simplement de l'aimer doucement, de la bercer presque, les ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos lui rappelant tout ce qu'elle lui donnait. Puis, quand il la sentit se détendre sous ses doigts, il accéléra ses mouvements, allant plus fort, plus loin, se fondant en elle. Il n'y eut plus que ses gémissements étouffés à elle, et ses soupirs retenus à lui, tandis qu'il l'enlacait, lui murmurant qu'elle était _SA Nanao _.

Ils n'atteignèrent pas l'extase en même temps, mais cela lui importait peu, il la suivit de près, avant de la relever, et de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cependant quand il voulut prendre sa bouteille de saké du bureau, son second le devança.

- _Je vais mettre ceci en lieu sûr, _décréta-t-elle en se saisissant de l'objet.

_-N'étais-ce pas mon présent? _

_- Vous avez la mémoire courte, vous l'avez refusé, _lui rappela-t-elle implacable.

-_ Il est vrai, et c'était un sacrifice qui en valait la peine,_ ajouta-t-il s'amusant de la couleur rouge des joues de sa subordonnée. _Comptes-tu encore cacher ma bouteille là ou je ne suis pas supposé mettre les mains,_ demanda le superieur moqueur.

- _Je saurais bien me débrouiller pour lui trouver une cachette convenable,_ éluda-t-elle.

L'homme retint à rire provocateur. Peut importe où elle le mettrait, il avait toute la nuit pour la convaincre de lui indiquer l'emplacement. Et il comptait bien en profiter.


End file.
